The Naruto RPG
by Dreams of Fantasia
Summary: Summary to be updated


[Welcome to the In-Between!]

A pop up appeared in front of my face in an otherwise pitch black world.

I flexed my hands and stared at the pop up, it didn't do anything so I assumed it required some manner of input to continue, meaning I had time to think. Okay, last thing I remembered I was sleeping, dreaming of something I can't recall, that's normal. Does that mean I'm still dreaming? No, if this was a dream I wouldn't feel like _this_ , whatever this is. I looked at the glowing, hovering words before me and hesitantly reach out and touch it. The welcome message scrolls up and is replaced by another.

[You are to fix some discrepancies in a world that you assuredly know of: The Narutoverse!]

Then again maybe I am dreaming. Actually I could totally incorporate the idea into my next work, yeah totally. Ah, I'll need to flesh it out first but Joanne has been pushing me recently, right right, that could totally work! Ah, I wish I had some paper. The text continues on it's own after a few seconds.

[You see there are some points in the time of this world that don't make sense, holes in the fundemental logic of it all, plotholes if you will. You have been chosen to fix these plotholes and save the Narutoverse!

In order to do that, you must enter the world itself. I, Helper Unit-B002a, will be assisting you through your journey in this new, yet familiar place. Before we jump into the nitty gritty do you have any questions?]

B002a, that implies that it's one of the first models, right? Ah, that can be a problem. Anyways I guess now is the time to ask, huh?

"First off, how old of a model are you? Can I expect any bugs or glitches from previous models? How long has this entire thing been going on?" I was surprised I was able to speak at all, usually I'm not.

[I am a fairly recent model and I assure you that even though this project is pretty new if I have any issues just file a report and it will be fixed in a jiffy!]

So I'm a beta tester? A plothole fixing beta tester? Ah, it's weird just thinking about it. Honestly, should I even be putting so much thought into something that's likely just a result of my ever crazy imagination?

[So, any more questions? Or should we just head onwards?]

But, at least until I wake up, might as well roll with it; and, if this all does turn out to be true, why not do it? Ah, but if this is true it raises that question.

"Why me?"

[Could you please explain your question?]

"Why choose me as your beta tester for this 'epic quest'? I don't even read or watch Naruto that much."

[Yes, but you do know the story, along with what's wrong with it enough. Also, you yourself have displayed an amazing imagination, enough to think of ways to fix plotholes that others can't. You are one of the few who may be able to find a 'best solution' due to your status as one who has a view of this world you know fairly well without being brought down too heavily by things others-]

"ALRIGHT, I GET IT, SHUT UP!" I scream, being praised is weird, I really don't like it. I shake my head, forget about it, forget about it, it's not important. "Anyways I'm done asking, let's just move on."

[Okay.] The response was pretty short in comparison to B002a's other ones, ah, did I scare it? Or upset it? Ah, now I'm worried.

[The rest is simple, basically you must create a new avatar for the Narutoverse.]

"So a real life SI!OC?"

[Pretty much, quite a few traits will be randomized so you can't go too overboard.]

"Wasn't gonna," special bloodlines and innate power, especially in the Narutoverse, brings nothing but trouble, "but sure, okay."

A model of a young female appeared before me along with a series of menus, it kind of reminded me of a really good MMORPG character creator. I inputted the basics before creating the details of my character, or well my details, weird when you think about it. Which is why I'm going to do the opposite. Anyways, hair color, baby blue, eye color, royal blue with yellow central heterochromia (because it's pretty and I can), skin tone, black, and gender... male (I am a fujoshi being put in an anime with a large, attractive male cast, don't judge me). It took me hours to get the model before me to look exactly as I wanted it, but that's pretty standard for me. I look the model over one last time. In the end I went with mid-length straight, light purple- almost silver- hair, almond eyes of the eye color originally chosen, and dark skin. I didn't mess too much with the body itself besides making them 160 cm tall, because I deserve a chance to be tall for once, the rest I just had randomized and adjusted to make the body proportionate. Things like where I would be or when in the plot I'll be was already set for me.

"Alright, done."

[Hm? Ah! Sorry I was in sleep mode. Are you sure about your selections?]

"Yes."

[A-okay! Once last thing, it's about me, actually. Other people won't be able to see me when I'm just a text box like this but I can take a physical form and assist you that way! Would you like to do that?] I laughed, it was like a puppy nudging you until you gave them a treat.

"Sure, if you want."

[Woo-hoo! What should I be?]

"A dog." I replied immediately. "Ah, no, a puppy! A Jindo puppy, ah, I always wanted one but after my works got popular I didn't have enough time to properly care for one but I should now! Yeah, totally!" I froze, realizing I was rambling and shook my head. "Anyways, yeah, a Jindo puppy will be your physical form."

[A-ok! It will take time to make the form but I'll be here with you like this until then!]

"Right. Is there anything else I have to do?"

[Nope, just enjoy the ride!] The ride?

At that moment the world dropped from under me.

* * *

A.N.: So, I will admit, I have no clue where this came from. I was watching some Naruto videos on youtube because it was midnight and why not, I had an idea so I opened a new document. Next thing I know I'm 500 words in and I thought, well why not finish it. Thus this was born in about an hour and it likely shows. So, as I type this at... 2:00 a.m. I hope you all enjoy whatever this is. Anyhow, I'm gonna go sleep. Stay beautiful you beautiful people!


End file.
